headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic Falls
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Virginia | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Vampire Diaries | poi = 749 Birch Street; Laurel Avenue; Gilbert residence; Mystic Grill; Salvatore Boarding House; Salvatore estate; WPKW-TV | 1st = "Pilot" }} Mystic Falls is a fictional location featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries and serves as the central location for the show. The majority of the scenes involving Mystic Falls take place in the present day, but various flashback scenes also take place in the 19th century. Mystic Falls is but another example of the "Anytown, USA" archetype. In terms of size, architecture and style, it is very similar to most other Middle-American suburban communities. The town was founded back in the 19th century and played a key role in the American Civil War. The Battle of Willow Creek took place in Mystic Falls in 1865. Mystic Falls is also home to the Salvatore family, whose roots go back to the founding of the city. Two of the more notable members of the family are Damon and Stefan Salvatore - two siblings who also both happen to be vampires. They left Mystic Falls at some point in the past, but returned in 2009 and took up residence in their family home, the Salvatore Boarding House. Points of Interest ; 749 Birch Street: 749 Birch Street is a residence and the home of the Donovan family. Vicki Donovan and her younger brother Matt lived there. ; Laurel Avenue: Laurel Avenue is a street that passes through Mystic Falls. It is a route that Elena Gilbert takes from her house to Mystic Falls High School. Bonnie Bennett drove her to the first day of school down Laurel Avenue and nearly got into a car accident while avoiding an ominous crow that flew in front of them and perched itself on the Laurel Avenue street sign. ; Mystic Falls Cemetery: Mystic Falls Cemetery is where Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were buried after their fatal car accident. Elena Gilbert often came here to visit their graves and write in her diary. It was here that she first met Stefan Salvatore. ; Mystic Falls Daily: The Mystic Falls Daily is a newspaper in circulation in Mystic Falls. The Mystic Falls Daily broke the story of an alleged "animal attack", which claimed the lives of two motorists named Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton. The story was also broadcast on WPKW-TV. Zach Salvatore read a copy of the paper detailing the animal attack and instantly knew that it was the work of a vampire. He questioned his "uncle" Stefan Salvatore about it, but Stefan denied having any involvement with the incident. ; Mystic Falls Sheriff's Office: The Mystic Falls Sheriff's Office was the headquarters of the Mystic Falls Sheriff's Department. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes worked here along with a team of deputies. In addition to standard law enforcement details, Liz used the office as a meeting place for members of the Founders' Council, who conspired in secret to rid the town of its vampire threat. ; Salvatore estate: The Salvatore estate is the 19th century plantation house owned by the Salvatore. The head of the household was Giuseppe Salvatore, who lived there with his two sons, Damon and Stefan. The vampire Katherine Pierce came to stay at the Salvatore estate in 1864, whereupon she engaged in a love affair with both men, ultimately turning them both into vampires. ; WPKW-TV: WPKW is a television news affiliate that broadcasts out of Mystic Falls. WPKW broke the story about the grisly deaths of motorists Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton in early September of 2009. Their deaths were ruled as an animal attack, but in truth they were killed by the vampire Damon Salvatore. Characters from * Bonnie Bennett * Brooke Fenton * Carol Lockwood * Caroline Forbes * Damon Salvatore * Darren Malloy * Elena Gilbert * Emily Bennett * Female camper * Giuseppe Salvatore * Jenna Sommers * Jeremy Gilbert * Liz Forbes * Logan Fell * Male camper * Matt Donovan * Marc Price * Mrs. Clarke * Nurse Haynes * Peeing guy #1 * Peeing guy #2 * Richard Lockwood * Sheila Bennett * Stefan Salvatore * Tyler Lockwood * Vicki Donovan * William Tanner * Zach Salvatore Notes & Trivia Filming locations * The Vampire Diaries is filmed in Covington and Atlanta, Georgia, as well as Chicago, Illinois. The Salvatore Boarding House is filmed at 688 Abernathy Road NE in Sandy Springs, Georgia. * Elena Gilbert's house is filmed at 1904 Floyd Street NE in Covington, Georgia. * Tyler Lockwood's house is filmed at 2129 East Street SE in Covington, Georgia. * Gram's house is filmed at 2136 Conyers Street SE in Covington, Georgia. See also External Links References ---- Category:Virginia